Talk:SolarClan
---- Solarstar sighs, trotting out from her rock. She leaps ontop of it instead, yowling for a clan meeting. "May all cats old enough to leap over the highest rock gather beneath the SunRock for a clan meeting." She glances around as the cats all assemble beneath her. She waits awhile longer, then continues, "Gingerk''it', '''you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gingerpaw. Your mentor will be Sandflower. I hope Sandflower will pass down all she knows on to you." ''She nods to Gingerpaw. "''Sandflower, ''you are ready to take on an apprentice.and you have shown yourself to be smart and strong. You will be the mentor of Gingerpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." She nods to Sandflower. "Dismissed."'' "Wha-? Oh." She was so surprised that she was getting an apprentice, she forgot about everything exept for Gingerpaw. She purrs and holds her head high as she walks to Gingerpaw, Lowering again so she can touch noses with her new apprentice. Gingerpaw's eyes glimmered with pride and excitement. I'm an apprentice!! She swished her tail happily and padded towards Sandflower dipping her head. "When do we start training?" The young apprentice asked, nealing her ears backward. ~Gingerpaw ((May I join solarclan as silverpaw? A beautiful silver marbled she-cat with black wavy lines covering her back and around her face coming to the nose and forhead. She has deep dark amber eyes and soft fluffy fur.)) ((May I also join? this is my Solarclan cat desc; Wolfpaw is a light grey, a big, muscular tom, with gleaming yellow eyes, a fluffy tail, big ears like a wolves, flat fur apart from tail, wolf like claws (Length), and wolflike fangs)) Silverpaw, you may. Wolfpaw, May I change the desc up a bit? Instead of having alot of wolfish features you should have it a bit more, cat like. 'Wolfpaw - A light grey, large, muscular tom, gleaming golden-yellow eyes, a long furred, fluffy tail, and ears a bit bigger than most. his sleek fur is flat, and his claws are like that of a wolf. His fangs are (If you like,) reinforced with wolf teeth. ' I'll add you Silverpaw, I'll wait for your okay, Wolfpaw. ~ εїз§ОĿ Д R§TДR/ Solarstar (Might as well roleplay.) Solarstar looks at Silverpaw and wolfpaw. "I belive you are ready for training. I'll hold a ceremony." she sighs once more, climbing onto the Sunrock, with a slight limp from the monster that had taken her first life. Eight more lives. "May all cats old enough the leap over the highest rock gather here beneath the SunRock for a clan meeting." She waits, cats streaming from their dens to the clearing. "Silverpaw, Wolfpaw, you have both reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Silverpaw, and Wolfpaw, you have both joined from rogue lives. (I'm saying this because you weren't kits from the clan. o3o) You are ready to train. Wolfpaw, you will be training with me. Swiftstorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice, and you have shown yourself to be quick witted, and determined. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and StarClan andI expect you to pass on everything you know to Silverpaw." She pauses for a slip second, then meows, "Dismissed, hopefully last meeting for today." She hops down, nearly colasping as she lands. "Wolfpaw, I'm ready when you are." She rasps, clearing her throat. ~Solarstar Sandflower purrs at the apprentice's eagerness. "We could start right now if you want. I'm not in the mood for marking scents, I'll leave Swiftstorm and Silverpaw." (short) ((Yeah that desc will work.)) Wolfpaw looked up at Solarstar and thought I'm finally an apprentice... ''Wolfpaws eyes gleamed with pride and determenation, Wolfpaw then repiled "Up to you, if you're not feeling well I can wait." Wolfpaw yawned, the suns (or moons) light reflected of his reinforced teeth, Wolfpaw flicked his ear waiting for a reply. -Wolfpaw Suns)) "No-no I'm fine. Just a few bruises from a monster. Barklimb already tended to my leg, it's just sore." She says, gently touching her nose to Wolfpaw's. Solarstar stretches her back. "Shall we eat, Wolfpaw?" She asks, watching a butterfly float harmlessly in the air. A robin zips from a tree, catching it easily. Her bloodstained claws kneaded at the ground. Wolfpaw mewed "Sure." Wolfpaw looked at the butterfly and got down into a hunting crouch to practice and stalked up on the butterfly and leaped at it, instead a robin flew at him by accident and flew into his face and it's neck was in his mouth, Wolfpaw clamped his jaws shut in pain then coughed up the robin, Wolfpaw mewed "Are all robins like that?" Wolfpaw sniffed the robin and saw he nearly bit it's entire head off, Wolfpaw flattened his ears then turned to Solarstar and mewed "I forgot to tell you... I found a dead wolf before I came to Solarclan and I reinforced my teeth with his teeth." Wolfpaw then coughed up a few feathers and joked "Maybe I should rename myself to Featherpaw!" - Wolfpaw ((Wolfpaw is an optimis and tries to see the bright side of everything, but over time he will become more hardened and become a realist.)) ((Sorry I couldn't rp. I was on a trip with no WiFi)) Silverpaw couldn't explain how happy she was. She wanted to jump up and down finally free from stinky rouge life. She padded up to Swiftstorm and tapped her nose onto hers. "Ate we gonna start training?" She mewed. She was to eager to wistand her excitement and burst out jumping up and down and around her new mentor.((Short Yayz))~Silverpaw Swiftstorm perks his ears to the she-cat's words. ''oh. He thinks. He prods his nose to his apprentice's. "Yeah, if you want. But you need to calm down, you'll scare the prey away with your wiggling about." He sighs, giving a quick lick to his chest. "What should we train with first? Hunting, fighting, maybe we can teach to climb trees or swim in the small creek we have running through our territory." ~Swiftstorm Silverpaw liked her mentor and don't want to let him down. She had to make a choice and calm down. She abruptibly stopped jumping around and sat down in front of Swiftstorm. "Maybe a walk around the territory first." She offered. She didn't know the territory very well and she wanted to know the dangerous spots, training spots, and good hunting grounds. She padded to the entrance of the camp, eager to start and feeling a jump coming on. She tried as hard as she could to stop and sit down.~Silverpaw "Better." He says, as the jumping ceased. "Very well, walking the territory it is." He mews, walking out of the camp. He was set at a brisk pace, and he stops at the creek. "This is the creek, we can find small fish leaping from the water, but we need to cross it in order to continue. Do you know how to swim?" He asks the marbled she-cat. ~Swiftstorm Silver thinks for a second. "I'm sorry,but no, I don't know how to swim." She mews in a small and vurnurable voice. "Will you teach me?" She wanted to be part of this clan and she had to prove it. She would do anything to become fit for this clan.~Silverpaw "Yes, I will." He says, walking into the water. "When you can't touch the bottom, you want to kick at the water, like you're clawing at something. You want to have your toes spread. That's all I need to do to swim, just keep doing that." Silverpaw gained the courage she needed from Swiftstorm's words and stepped into the water. The soil under her paws were very squishy mankind it hard for her to walk in. She took another step finding her paws sinking into the mud. Panicking she had no other choice, she sat back on her haunches and leaped strait into the creek. Franticly, she paddled finding that once again she was sinking. She managed to gurgle right before going completely under, "How do I stay up!" She took a deep breath and slowly sank, the creek was very deep and it took time. She tried to paddle down and she started to rise up the water. She broke the surface with much force and shattered into short and sharp gasps. She tried puffing up her chest fur to help her float and lifted her chin night to keep her head out of the water. As hard as she could, she paddled strait to the end, the in incounter horrifying. She layed down on her back, chest and sides heaving with effort to get some air. She knew that this was just the beginning of her adventure and it wasn't over yet...~Silverpaw Barklimb sat at the edge of the camp, pushing at small chips of the rock camp in circles. A sudden wave of calmness washed over him as he looked over to Solarstar, the breeze blowing his fur forward. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he would get up and go over to her den. "Hey, Solarstar, can I come in....?" Poking his head through the entrance, he sat down, waiting for a reply. Troutjaw~|talk| 21:44, August 6, 2014 (UTC) "Yes, you may." A voice echos through the rock. ~Solarstar ((Hey, Wolfpaw its me Dawnkit!~Silverpaw)) Solarstar leaps atop SunRock yowling. "I should've told you this before, but Silverpaw, Gingerpaw, Wolfpaw, Swiftstorm, Sandflower, and Smolderingash shall come to the gathering this evening. Dissmissed." She leaps down. (Sorry, it deleted my roleplay. And I really should have done this earlier!) -A thin loner walks onto the damp soil of Solarclans territory, The breeze ruffling his pelt,He sniffs the air "It's her" He mumbled. He trotted carefully onto the squishy soil(Stuff xD))He arrives right in the center of the camp, Noticing a couple of stares He only glanced at a couple."What a group" He remarked as he studied some hissing cats.He walked into the leaders den,"Solarstar!" He called as he saw her appear~Duskfeather "Duskfeather?" Solarstar could hardly beleive it. It was her brother! "Duskfeather! Snowspots was killed!" She walks up to her brother. "How are you?" O.o -He nuzzled her fur,"Solarstar....iss i-tt really you?" He was completely shocked.His vivid green eyes sparkled inside the den,Shaking off some irritating burrs he asked with caution "Who...or what...are you doing here?" He glanced at some of the gathered cats,He dipped his head in greetings,"The breeze is awfuly chilly,dont you say?" He smiled~Duskfeather "This is my clan, Duskfeather." She nods, pulling some dried moss in front of the crack in her rock. "Better?" She says, the breeze has stopped ruffling her fur. "Yes, it is chilly for this time of year." -He smiles gingerly at her,"Thank you Solarstar" He mews. Feeling a pang of embarssment, He askes politely "Can someone give me tour around this....this...camp?" He sniffs the odd scents,Yet it reminded him of some dim memory,He shook the thought away,Poking his head outside~Duskfeather ((Can I join SolarClan as Goldenpaw?))~Goldenpaw (Yes. You may.) "Mhmm. I'll do that." She beckons with her tail, getting up, and walking towards the warrior's den. "This is where the warriors sleep, over there-" She says, flicking her tail towards the apprentice den, "Is where the apprentices sleep." She walks towards the hollowed log. "This is the nursery." She walks towards the last two dens. "Elder's den and my den." She says. ~Solarstar Wolfpaw stares at Duskfeather then follows Solarstar around the camp while he is showing him the dens, Wolfpaw then asked "Duskfeather, how long were you alone?" Wolfpaw flicked his fluffy tail feeling quite bored, Wolfpaw then finally askes "Solarstar, can I go hunt? I already know the borders." - Wolfpaw ((Hey, Solar, how am I gonna train and have a look around the te4ritory if you busy and Swiftstorm not rping at the moment?))~Silverpaw -He turns around seeing Wolfpaw "I've been alone for 12 moons." He sighs,"You might say im quite alone." He swishes his tail creating leaves to swirl,He looks around the camp,"This is a magnificent clan." He cranned his neck to see a odd looking stone,"Ahh the gatherings!" He mumbled, He once had been a clan cat until he went back to a kittypet life~Duskfeather The strange tom padded along through the forest. His torn ears flicking madly. He was disgusted my the scents of the other clans. This one wasn't so bad. It lacked the illness. Raising his head slightly, he took in a sharp breath. He scented other cats nearby. He wasn't looking to attack, so he stayed back from them. Suddenly, his stomach grumbled angrily. He hadn't eated in days. Hopefully this would be a fine place for a meal. He scented the air once more. All he was able to smell was the same cats and a mouse. he went along the scents of the mouse. He was very hungry, and he wanted to eat. Crouching down, he stalked forward with long strides. He was a massive tom, larger than nearly all the cats in the forest. A mere mouse couldn't feed him entirely, but he needed something. And this was something. Once all had gone silent, he jumped forward, gripping the small mouse by the neck, killing it. He smirked to himself before eating the mouse in one bite. Licking his lips, his attention returned to the cats. Carefully he began stalking forward. He remained out of sight, thankfully. It wasn't hard to miss him. ~Unknown Wolfpaw snuck off and left the camp, he bounded through the wilderness taking in the scents, but then, he scented a scent he never smelt before, Wolfpaw got into a battle stance and snarled lightly, he then pounced at the strange cat and couldn't pin him so he dug his claws into his chest and was ready to bite into his throat, Wolfpaw snarled "Why are you here!?!" - Wolfpaw Solarstar heard the snarls, and she trotted towards them. "Wolfpaw, let him explain himself before you rip his throat out, please." She nodded to the large tom. "Although, I do have to ask, what might you be doing on SolarClan's territory?" ((Sorry, visiting Greece with my family. Took a lot longer than I thought, and we were driving around seeing everything I barely got enough time to hop on and roleplay.)) Swiftstorm sat next to Silverpaw. "Do you wish to hunt, Silverpaw?" He said. Silverpaw, still shivering from her swim managed to gasped in a mangled breath. "Yes, Please!" Silverpaw rose to her paws, the grass tingling onto her feet and the cold breeze ruffling her fur. She trotted next to Swiftstorm, unaware of the coldness seeping her skin. "Teach me the stance!" She urged, kicking dirt anxiously.~Silverpaw The tall tabby she-cat made her way to SolarClan territory, looking around briefly. She had a nervous glint in her eyes. She had dark gray fur with lighter tabby markings. Her paws were also white, but they were dirty at the moment. Her bicolored eyes shot around quickly before padding further into the territory. She had a scar on her cheek, from the side of her head to her cheekbone. She was a small she-cat. Her tail was short, but not like a bob-cat. Just shorter than most. ~Snowy Solarstar sat down, nudging Wolfpaw off of the tom. (Shoooooorttttttttttt!) Wolfpaw obeyed, he retreated over to his mentor silently, he sat behind her with his claws still unsheathed and his muscles, joints and bones ready to fight. - Wolfpaw Swiftstorm felt a ripple of pride through his body for his apprentice. Her first day and she nearly drowns, yet she's eager to learn. Or she's blinded by her determination to impress me. Maybe both. ''He got to his paws. "The water will hide your scent, so this place is good for beginners." He said, guesturing with his tail to the leafy cluster of trees, the leaves tinted yellow, red, and orange with the approaching leaf-fall. He padded silently through a tight bunching of birch trees, breifly looking at the tip of the claw-moon. "It's just about moon-rise, but we can still hunt for a while yet. And with the coming of leaf-fall, some mice, voles, lizards, chipmunks, and many other animals will be busy here. They will gather food to bring to their dens. A few seasons ago I came up with a sort of... trap. I usually just dig around for things that the prey gather, and put it in the pile. I check back every moonrise, because many animals will be coming from their dens around that time. They ''think the night hides them, yet they seem too blunt to notice that we're active around that time too. I'm more of a night hunter anyway. Probably because of my eyes. Anyway, we're here for training, not discussing the habits of prey. Keep your tail close to you, and have it low. Not touching the ground, and not flagging your location high above you. I like to curl it around my flank, but to each his own. In this case her. bring yourself low to the ground, but first, know what animal you hunt. Mice are sensitive, they can feel the movement around them, as do snakes. You can yowl at a sleeping snake and it won't open an eye- Er. Won't wake up. I think they don't have eyelids. Lizards will also feel. Rabbits will scent and hear you. But drop yourself low, all the same. Also make sure you know where your prey is. Don't jump around blindly like a clumsy badger. Once you know where it is, and what it is, you can pounce. Mice will start to run, but often will be late, and already under your claws. You can bite its head, back, or neck, and that will kill it. Or claw it's throat or other vital places. Rabbits are harder. They are faster, and generally more cautious. They might need a bit more chasing. Great endurance is sometimes needed, long legs, and good runners are good rabbit hunters. Lizards are fast, and they're found near rotting logs and hot places, such as carrion or those piles of plant shells and natural food. More bugs means more food. They're like mice and rabbits, fast and sensitive. Same with snakes. If you don't understand, try your best. Your instinct to survive and hunt might just be clouded by excitement, and your hunting instincts may just be strong enough to correct it." He dropped into a near-perfect hunting crouch. "Shh, can you scent anything?" He said, voice just above silence. "Hmm..." Silverpaw crouched down pricking her ears. "A-a mouse?" ((Btw, mouse hears you, rabbits and snakes feel and scent you.)) Silverpaw didn't know. She looked at her mentor with an ashamed gaze. "I-I don't know which is which. Will you teach me?" Her ears were still up and tense while her tail swayed softly.~Silverpaw (Mice can feel you, rabbits hear you and scent you, snakes can feel you and scent you.) "Still your tail, it will disturb the leaves and alert it." He parted his jaws to taste the prey. "Hm. Lizard, I'd say. And some late bloomers at that, I can smell the young ones. Wonderful. Be as soft as you can with your pawsteps, then pounce on it. Kill it, then bury it so we can pick it up later. It'll keep it safe, then we should dig around for it's young." He blinks. "I heard a rabbit, you can get the lizard." He silently brought his tail up to brush his apprentice's flank and stalked through the fronds of the ferns that hid part of the little island. Barely a stalk ripple to mark his trail. He breifly stood to measure the wind, and caught the scent almost instantly. His fur was still drying, and he had washed off most of the scent of him. He was practically on the rabbit's warren, so he watched as it slowly loped toward him. He let out a quiet, hissing mrrow as he leapt forward, bounding towards the rabbit and catching its sides with his paws, hard. The rabbit starts to squeak, but turned and bit him, and continued to struggle. As it lets out another half-squeak, he raised a paw and struck a blow on its head as hard as he could to kill it. Without wound it would last longer. He dug a shallow hole, and kicked dirt over the rabbit. He crouched down, drawing a deep breath to explore his surroundings. He could smell a subtle fear-scent, and he could tell it was a she-cat. He followed the scent, coming upon the light tabby. "Ah, we seem to have at least two strange cats on our territory." He hissed. "And who are you, and what buisness do you have on our territory?" He said smoothly, once drinking in the scents once more, he shook his fur out and fluffed it, drying himself. He wasn't fluffed up because he was trying to be scary, he simply was a bit chilly. "OK." Silverpaw stiffened her tail and stalked toward the scent she had thought was a mouse. A lizard suddenly skitteredmout from under her paws. Her paws jumped in front of her, eager to get the lizard, but it darted back again an went under her belly. Silverpaw swept. around. She ran after it, managing to clumsily cage it in her claws and nip it. "Swiftstorm! I caught one, I caught one!" Silverpaw looked around. She then buried it. "Huh..." She looked around. Suddenly, she heard faint mewing. "Swiftstorm!!!" Silverpaw raced toward her mentor. "Swiftstorm what?" She panted. ~Silverpaw Swiftstorm gives his apprentice a mock fury look. "Well we may not be able to catch anything more with your yowling!" He gently swipes a paw at her, letting out an amused purr. His attention turns back to the she-cat in front of him. "Well, Silverpaw, what do you think we do with loners and rogues and stray kittypets?" His eyes were soft when directed at his apprentice, but now they were like the ancient stone (things) sap, hard and light. His amber gaze seemed to bore into the cat, and they softened and hardened once again as he glanced at Silverpaw and back to the intruding cat. He drew his tail closer to himself, the tip gently brushing Silverpaw. Silverpaw's ears drooped in mock embarrassment. "Well... Should we talk to them and then fight them?" Silverpaw still cast a curious glance at the intruding cats. ~Silverpaw "Half correct, Silverpaw. We should talk to them and if they mean harm, then we fight. If they simply were passing through, we can escort them. If they wish to join the clan, we take them straight to Solarstar." Swiftstorm gives a warm mew to Silverpaw. "But still, very good." The she-cat jumped slightly, seeing the new clan cats. She looked around, feeling a bit downtrodden, "I-I didn't mean to- I mean-" She looked for the right words, but was unable to find them. She didn't look threatening at all. She was frail, small and obviously very weak. Her ears flicked around nervously as she looked from the larger cat to the smaller one. Her eyes darted to the ground, not making eye-contact beyond need. Her short tail pointed to the ground. She had never noticed how long cats' talks normally were until now.~Snowy Swiftstorm blinked his amber eyes. "I'm assuming you don't know the borders. Well, this is SolarClan's territory. We don't take intruding cats lightly, and unless you'd like to join SolarClan, I advise you leave. Be careful of the other clans thought." ((Can I join? Smokefern - dark grey furred she-cat with tinted black areas and light green eyes)) YAH YOU CAN! :) ((Okay ^^ )) May I delete this? It is not in use anymore.~Dark Yeah, in fact, I was planning on deleting the whole page + main page